drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Zari Chasei
Character Name: Zari Chasei Place of Birth/Raising: Illian Age: 24 Description: 5’7”, 165 pounds. Sturdy build, but not huge. About 3 inch long dark brown hair that goes backward and often spikes on its own. Clean shaven. Tanned skin. Dark brown eyes. Mischievous grin. Zari is the quiet half of the two twins. He’s the one with his head on straight and keeps Zela out of as much trouble as he can. He likes to have a nice conversation over a mug of ale, maybe dandle a lady on his knee every once in a while, but would never ask. He isn’t forward. He loves horses. He likes to spend time with his horse, Graywind. He is a nice person, often giving to the less fortunate. He disapproves of cruelty and unnecessary violence. His temper is rather mild. = Character History = Zari Chasei is the twin brother of Zela Chasei. They are very different in some ways, very similar in other ways, but inseparable from each other. Their Father, Fenn Chasei, was a low ranking, but experienced, soldier in the Illian army. Their mother, Jordyn Chasei, was a midwife. The two grew up like any other pair of children. They ran, they played, they made friends, but it was always together. If one didn’t like someone, the other didn’t either. They had some education, but only enough to learn to read, write, and do math. By the time they were 12, their father began teaching them to fight, as he had with his 3 older children. They trained mostly with quarter staves, bows, and wooden swords. Upon turning 16, they both got to pick a weapon to specialize in. Zari decided to make spears his specialty. He sparred with his sister often. They were 19 when their father died in a skirmish with Tear. Only a few weeks after, their mother became dreadfully ill. Their life was spiraling down. Their mother couldn’t work anymore, so they couldn’t afford to pay the doctor who was tending their mother. The army didn’t work out. It would have paid well, but they wouldn’t accept Zela, so Zari declined. They were good at nothing else but fighting, so they found odd jobs. They were often merchant’s guards or mercenaries getting paid to do whatever. It was working out well for them, Mother seemed to be getting better, and they had something to fight for. Upon turning 22, the news of their Mother’s death reached them. She had finally died of her disease. They were now hollow. They had nothing left to fight for. They still were mercenaries, traveling from country to country, doing whatever job would pay, seeing what there was to see. It was when they were passing through Amadicia, on their way to Tarabon, that they came upon the Fortress of the Light. They hadn’t planned on taking jobs in Amadicia, seeing as that may cause problems with the Children. But in a tavern in Amador, they were talking to a bannerman. He told them about the Children and their views and goals. It interested them, so they joined. Not for hate of the Shadow, but for a purpose in life. Something to fight for. They actually only half believed in the Shadow. Yes, there were Darkfriends that they encountered over the years, but Trollocs were fairytales. The Light was as good as anything to fight for, in their eyes. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios